Fear garden
by Hikari Akira Yumiko Tomohisa
Summary: Stan le muestra su "jardin" a Kyle , y Kyle se lleva una sorpresa que lo dejara desconfiando de su amigo. (Fail summary...no sirvo para lo summary u.u)


Pov Kyle:

-C-como t-termino esto así…

Pensaba mientras en mi mente pasaba miles de recuerdos. Estaba huyendo de mi mejor amigo…Huyendo de la persona que siempre eh amado en secreto…

Mi rostro estaba demostrando todas mis emociones: Angustia, desesperación y miedo….miedo a morir en las manos de mi mejor amigo.

Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos tratando de calmar mi respiración y esperando que no me encontrara, esa noche era oscura más de lo normal, lo único que hago es abrazar mi rodillas y hundir mi rostro entre mis piernas…tenía miedo de provocar algún ruido y él me encontrara...

-Kyle~….ven juguemos

Su voz me helo la piel, yo solo me abrase mas fuerte a mis piernas…lo único que podía ver cuando miraba de reojo era uno brillantes ojos azul rey, su sonrisa era digna de un desquiciado en busca de su próxima víctima que obviamente seria yo… veo también que escondía tras su espalda un hacha ensangrentada, su ropa también estaba ensangrentada.

-¿Qué pasa Kyle?...¿Acaso no te gusto mi hermoso jardín?

Decía con su voz calmada fingiendo preocupación sin querer solté un leve gemido del miedo que me provoca, maldecí por lo bajo por no poder controlar mis miedo, esos ruidos fueron captados por los agudos oídos del pelinegro.

-Kyle, tienes 10 segundos para salir de ahí~…

Esas palabras me provocaron un escalofrió como cuando veo películas de terror, el asesino había descubierto mi escondite, empecé a sudar y a respirar agitadamente.

-1…2…3

Sigo preguntando ¿Cómo carajo paso todo esto? Ayer todo era jodidamente normal.

-4…5…6…7

Tenía tanto miedo que obedecí y Salí de los arbustos, entonces veo que sonrió hipócritamente solo verlo me daba terror y hacia que empezara a temblar de miedo.

-10…Al fin sales Kyle… ¿Por qué huyes de mí? somos mejores amigos ¿No?

Dijo eso con una sonrisa hipócrita ¿Cómo mierda puede hablar tan tranquilo sabiendo lo que hizo?

-¿Por…que hiciste eso?

Digo temeroso de su respuesta, ese no era mi mejor amigo y el chico del que me había enamorado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusta mis flores?

-¡ERES UN JODIDO ENFERMO!

Grito molesto soltando lágrimas en mi desesperación, su rostro estaba totalmente sereno sabiendo todo lo malo que hizo eso no era nada sano y cuerdo.

-A-acaso no te gusto….lo compartí contigo pensando que te gustaría…..porque pensé que éramos amigos.

-¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?...Kenny, Cartman, Clyde, Craig, Tweek, ¡Todos¡.

Mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar más fuerte, ello eran nuestros amigos, hasta Cartman a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho no lo merecía, lo único que quería hacer ahora era huir y fingir que nunca paso todo esto.

-Sus brazos….Ahhh son hermosos, eso es todo, pensé se verán hermosos en mi jardín…tan lindos como los tuyos.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

No quería saber pero mi boca hablo como si tuviera mente propia.

-Me tomo bastante tiempo empecé por personas que no tuvieran mucha importancia.

Su actitud se volvió seria de repente, su flequillo hacia una sombra que ocultaba sus ojos, dándole un aspecto amenazante.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer semejante locura, Stan?

-Creo…que ya lo sabes…

-Pero... ¿Porque?

-Por sus hermosos brazos….yo se los quito y luego, en masetas yo los empiezo a cultivar…entrelazo sus meñiques y anulares, puedo así confeccionar mis hermosas flores.

-pero son manos….de gente inocente.

No podía creer que mi amigo el que siempre buscaba resolver las cosas por medio de la paz, hable de ello con tanto orgullo, estaba hablando de manos, por amor a Dios, son miembros mutilados de sus amigos y familiares.

-Y son hermosas…ten toma es un regalo.

Stan levanto del suelo, una maceta marrón, que contenía un brazo, estaba una especie de abrigo cubriendo la mano, era color naranja, tenía amarrado un lazo de color amarillo.

-Esa….es….

-Si, es la de Kenny ¿no es hermosa?

Su cara pasa de una sonrisa hipócrita a una sonrisa pacifica, cuando mira su "flor", yo no me moví estaba perturbado, Él aprovecho y se acercó a mí…tomo mi mano y se acercó a mi oído, sentí su aliento contra mi oreja y susurro:

-En mi jardín, hay flores de variedad de colores…no es un jardín normal pues es traumatixador…-Dijo para acerca mi mano a sus labios y lamerla con una especie de lujuria.

-Aún recuerdo, cuando te conocí lo primero que note fuero tu hermosos brazos esos lindos y castos brazos, inocentes y propios de ti, pensé se verán hermosos con algún verde…después vi los de Wendy, fino y agiles…pensé se verán hermosos con un color rosa o rojo adorándolo….Después vi los de Cartman, a pesar de ser un gordo culón tenia brazos hermosos pero fue algo difícil así que pinte sus uñas de color celeste, después fue Kenny, nunca lo espero, esas delgada y divinas mano a pesar de ser un pervertido junto a ese color naranja…pobre de él, mi más reciente adquisición fueron las de mis padres, ambas tan hermosas y finas a mi parecer, pero mi colección le falta algo es decir esta casi completa.

-¿C-casi?

Pronuncie temiendo lo peor por cada palabra pronunciada por los labios de mi amigo.

-Sí, me faltan tus hermosas y delgadas manos Kyle….De mi jardín ahora no escaparas.

Lo observe con miedo, vi su ropa y su piel abundantemente manchada de sangre, de cada uno de nuestros familiares y amigos, me agarro mas fuerte de mi brazo, sentí el hacha cerca de mi piel, eso me produjo una pequeña cortada, como pude me zafe del agarre de Stan y Salí corriendo tratando de salvarme.

-Lo siento…No puedo permitirlo…..Mi secreto jardín a nadie revelaras.

Stan me comenzó a perseguir, Stan se detuvo para observar las manos, tomo la de Craig, y la olfateo como si soltara un perfume agradable, me detuve a mirar la escena, sentía horribles ganas de vomitar.

-Con cinco dedos son tan hermosas…

En eso recogió las tijeras que estaban en el suelo e hizo un corte arrancando el dedo con sus labios.

-igualmente son lindas con cuatro hermosos dedos…

Po inercia me acerque a unos 3m lejos de él.

-Ven míralas~, ponles tu atención…sin temor~

Canturreo, yo retrocedí y sin pensarlo le dije con furia:

-ESTAS ENFERMO…

En eso lo vi levantarse bruscamente mirando con furia y odio.

-¡¿Quién te crees para juzgarme estúpido?!

Nunca lo vi furioso, su rostro me daba miedo, pero al darse cuenta que me infundio miedo nuevamente, su cara se volvió sonriente.

_-Bueno, Bienvenido a __**mi jardín del miedo.**_

* * *

Oh, Dios Stan cobro venganza contra Kyle, Kenny y Cartman por lo que sucedió en mi primer fic xDDD bueno como sea agradezco que lo hayan leído x3 bueno gracias por leer.

PD: Jardín del miedo X3.

Atte:

Hika-chan nwn


End file.
